


Sing me a Song

by Mimaoki



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Pearlina, Short, Singing, Sleep, Soft!!!, intended lowercase, marina - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: Pearl and Marina share a moment full of calm.





	Sing me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is like, my first time writing something deliberately short.  
> it was kinda hard to do since i like describing every little thing but i hope you enjoy!  
> (:

holding her inkling girlfriend, marina softly hummed tunes of their songs within the room. the smaller was in her squid form, extremely comfortable being within the arms of the one she trusts completely and utterly.

marina idly played with the inkling's tentacles, her songs becoming lyrics. this was a usual past time for them- listening to eachother sing as they held eachother close. it was fortunate they were both musical idols, since the two could easily drift one-another off to sleep with the soft music they occasionally produced.

"pearlie~"  
pearl looked up, looking at her smiling girlfriend who continued singing the lyrics to one of their songs. pearl absolutely adored marina's voice- it was softer than her own, and it could really make anyone's heart flutter and beat ten miles per second.

however, marina enjoyed pearl's singing too. the squid was accustomed to rap, although on the rare occasion- for marina- the M.C. princess would sing gentle songs for her girlfriend. maybe her voice wasn't as soft and slick as marina's, but it definitely was a treat to hear.

the inkling girl formed back into her human state, cuddling into her octoling as she blushed gently. pearl was easily embarrassed, however marina could always just cuddle her into her chest and sing her calm lullabies.

"i might.. fall asleep, 'rina."  
"that's okay." marina's lovely and calm chuckle filled the room, and pearl's heart warmed up even more. she was so lucky to have such a talented and beautiful girl as her partner- as her friend- as her girlfriend. nothing could compare.

the signature pink idol eventually drifted to sleep, her eyes closing and her breathing evening out. the green octoling held her close for many moments, singing a little quieter before stopping and smiling. her arms wrapped around pearl closer, making sure to hold a protective position around her sleeping girlfriend.

after an hour or so, marina picked her up and walked down the studio hallway. her eyes didn't leave pearl's gentle, peaceful expression as she walked- unless the octoling really had to- and eventually got into their shared bedroom.

the dj placed pearl down on her side of the bed, and then crawled in next to her quietly. the room was silent, other than their breathing and marina's movements to slide in next to pearl and cuddle her from behind. she held her waist softly, gently, and then buried her face into the pale girl's neck.

eventually, marina fell asleep holding pearl. and they stayed that way for many hours. it was happy, it was calm, and it was a moment the two would share more and more.

pearlina end.


End file.
